


I'll See You Again

by ash1neu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash1neu/pseuds/ash1neu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli received letters from Ori and the others as the quest goes on. He doesn't expect what happens as it goes on and ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo it's a slow build. Also I promise I'm working on Kiss The Guy but I started this and really wanted to finish it. It's not going to be too long and I'll have all the chapters posted by next week /hopefully/. 
> 
> Also, just a warning, I added the relationships because they come in in later chapters. Just FYI.

Gimli smiled when he first heard the news. Thorin, two of his best friend's uncle, was planning a quest to take back Erebor. His smile grew bigger when he heard Fili and Kili were going. He thought his face would split in half when he learned Ori was going as well. His smile started to fade when he learned only thirteen dwarves we're going, he frowned even harder when he heard the news that he wasn't one of them.

"But da!"

"No buts Gimli! You're too young!" Gloin said firmly to his son. 

"But Ori is goin'!" 

"He's older than you lad. Plus Dori and Nori are goin'."

"But uncle Oin and you-"

"Gimli I said no and that'll be the end of it!" Gloin yelled slamming his fist on the table he was standing next to. 

Gimli frowned and turned to run out the door, he felt the tears burning in his eyes. He ran as hard and as fast as he could through the town. He didn't see the box until it was too late, he stumbled and fell on his face. 

When he sat up he pushed himself up against a wall and buried his face in his knees and started sobbing. He was sobbing because his friends and family were going on a quest, a quest to reclaim their home, a dangerous quest they might not come back from, and he was being left behind. He didn't care that he fell and hit his knee and cheek, the pain of being left behind was too much. 

He sobbed for a few minutes until he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close to their side. He clenched his fists and pulled away, ready to strike at whoever was stupid enough to dare touch him. When he looked up he was met with sweet light brown eyes and a kind smile. Bofur. Bofur was the one stupid enough to wrap an arm around him. 

Gimli unclenched his fist and frowned. When Bofur wrapped an arm around him again he jumped forward and hugged Bofur. He cried into the miner/toy makers side for a little longer until he pulled back to lean against the wall again. 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong laddie?" Bofur asked pulling his hat off and putting it on Gimli's head. He knew Gimli rather well since his best friends little brother was his friend, and the two were both always around the Ri brothers. 

"Da' told me I can't go." Gimli said pulling the hat lower so his eyes were covered. 

Bofur nodded his head in understanding. He leaned back against the wall again and started to hum, Gimli eventually leaned against his side. The two sat like that for awhile until Bofur broke the silence. 

"It's best ya don't go laddie."

"Why?" Gimli asked sitting back up and glaring at Bofur. "And if you say because I'm too young-"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying because someone, brave and strong, needs to stay behind and watch the town. As well as the lasses. Yer ma, Bombur's wife, and Lady Dis."

"That's a poor excuse." Gimli mumbled. 

"It's true though kid." A voice said walking out from the alley the two were sitting near. 

Gimli looked up and saw it was Nori that said it. He looked away, he didn't want Nori to know he was crying. 

"Well looks like the cavalry has arrived Gimli." Bofur said standing up so Fili, Kili, and Ori could sit beside their friend.

"What's wrong Gim?" Fili asked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"It's nothing. Bad day."

"Gimli you're lying." Kili said.

"I'm not!"

"Gimli you're crying. You never cry. Tell us what's the matter." Ori said. "Nori, Bofur go away."

Nori frowned slightly and turned to leave. Bofur smiled and followed Nori. 

"What about your hat?" Nori whispered. 

"It's not like that's tha last time I'll be seein' 'im." Bofur whispered back. 

"Come on Gim, what's the matter?" Kili asked laying his head in his friend's lap. 

"Da' told me I can't go on the quest." Gimli mumbled. 

"Well that's n-" Fili started but stopped as he was pushed by Ori and given a stern look. "Not a bad idea." Fili finished sticking his tongue out. 

"You think that too?" Gimli asked looking up at his friend. "Why?!"

"Because Gim, it's dangerous and stupid." Ori replied placing a hand on Gimli's knee.

"Then why are ye three goin'?" 

"Because I'm the heir to the throne."

"Because I'm the heir should he die."

"Because they need a scribe to write down the events and such." 

Gimli sniffled and put his head against the wall. He hated that his friends had good points. He also hated the fact that they were going, it wasn't fair. Sure Fili was the heir and Kili was the second, but what if something happened to them both? And Ori was a young scribe, not nearly as good as some of the other older scribes. 

Oh who was he kidding? Fili and Kili were two of the bravest, strongest dwarves Gimli knew, and Ori was the best scribe. Well the best next to Balin. 

"Gim?" 

Gimli looked back towards his friends and frowned. They all looked so sad and worried, it made him feel horrible. 

"Yea Ori?" He asked after a moment. 

"Would it make you feel better if I promised to write and send letters back to you as much as I can?" Ori asked with a small smile. "I'll make Fili and Kili do it and try to get your Da and uncle to do it too." 

At this Gimli's face lit up and he smiled his big grin again. "Of course! I love it Ori! Thank ya so much!" 

Ori smiled and hugged his friend. Fili and Kili eventually joined the hug as well. 

A few weeks later Gimli found himself standing at the edge of the town with his Ma, Bombur's wife and kids, and Lady Dis waving goodbye. He wiped his tears away as he saw them disappear. He smiled to himself and nodded his head. They'd all be fine, he'd see them after they reclaimed Erebor. He'd hug his Da' and uncle then everyone else. Then he Fili, Kili, and Ori would run around the great kingdom and cause all sorts of trouble. 

Gimli looked one last time at where the company had disappeared. They'll all be fine, he just knows it. After all the line of Durin will never fall and all those who follow will be fine.


	2. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the letters sent back and forth during the quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just gets worse after this. Also the next chapters will be longer I promise.

Dear Gimli,

Well I don't know when you'll be getting this, I hope soon. We've arrived at our destination in the Shire, it's a lovely little hole in the side of a hill. The Hobbit that lives in it says it's called Bag End, he told me the story about it, but I won't bore you with it. 

Everyone is doing very well. The company is in rather good spirits. We all have safely arrived to the Hobbit's home, I know I said that already but I really want to point out that we are indeed safe. 

The Hobbit's name is Bilbo Baggins. He's very nice and welcoming, though I do think he doesn't like us much. I don't blame him, I wouldn't like it either if strangers just randomly burst into my house demanding I go on adventures with them. 

Which brings me to my next bit of information: Thorin has informed us that it will be just us on this quest. By just us I mean just us thirteen. Bilbo says that he's not going to join us, he thinks we're all insane, I don't blame him. I think we are insane, and the quest hasn't even started! 

Well I'm rambling now so I best get going. I'll try and get the others to write as well. I'll write to you again later. I do miss you greatly, I hope you, and everyone else, are safe and happy.

Your friend,   
Ori 

Gimli,   
Ori gave us a pen and paper and told us to write to you so hi how are you? Hope you and everyone else are safe. We miss you all!   
Fili 

Hey Gim! We're safe, we miss you, the hobbit is cool, we're pretty sure uncle is gonna fall in love.   
Kili 

Dear Ori, Fili, and Kili, 

I'm glad to hear you're all safe! And to of gotten my letter. The man that brought it said you were nervous it wouldn't make it. Don't worry it did.

Anyway I'm glad to hear you're having fun. Well I'm guessing you're having fun. Tell the hobbit I said hello. I also have gold on Thorin liking him too.

Well I gotta get going. I have work to do. Tell my dad and uncle I miss them. I miss you all but well you know what I mean. 

Hope to hear from you all soon,   
Gimli

Dear Gimli, 

I was so shocked when I got your letter! I was very happy as well, we all were. Your dad and uncle miss you very much, we all do. 

I have a lot of news for you, and I think you'll find some of it enjoyable. 

First let me start by saying we're safe now, so no need to worry, and when I say now I mean just hours ago we weren't. After we left Bilbo's house we met many problems. Oh! Bilbo joined us after all as well. 

The first problem being trolls. Nasty, horrible, dirty, dim witted trolls. Fili and Kili were supposed to be watching the ponies, but somehow the trolls still got them, our guess is the two weren't really watching the ponies. So when Bilbo went to give them their food Fili and Kili sent him to try and get the ponies back from the trolls. They then ran back to camp to inform us and we got into a nasty fight with trolls. 

In the end they managed to capture Bilbo and Thorin told us to drop our weapons, they were going to tear poor Bilbo in half. We then were put into bags, or tied on aspinndidn evil spinning thing of doom! It was awful! Lucky for us Bilbo saved us all by distracting them until Gandalf could save us. 

Once we were down we found their tunnels and "borrowed" some weapons. One of Gandalf's friends appeared and the two of them were talking in whispers. I went back to get something off my pony but when I was halfway there a horrid noise split the air and they bolted. Everyone was yelling get on the ponies and I had to tell them they ran. Thorin didn't look too happy 

Well as we ran from, take a guess...  
Wargs and Orcs! Thorin wasn't happy at all. We eventually came to a clearing and had to fight. Yes, even I fought, nailed a Warg right in the eye. Gandalf had disappeared and Mister Dwalin cursed the wizard, then he appeared and told us to climb down this strange hole. 

Fili and Kili are pestering me to finish my writing so I'll end on this. We're in Rivendell right now. The elves are rather nice too.

Say hello to everyone for me. 

Your friend,   
Ori

Gimli,   
I have no comment on the events that have happened other than this: I think uncle Thorin wants us dead. I also will say these elves are okay, still hate them though.   
Fili

 

Gimli, (Ori said this is how you start a letter properly)  
We didn't do it. It wasn't our fault. The trolls were really sneaky and quiet. Everything else is true.   
Kili

P.S.   
I'm the reason it says 'evil spinning thing of doom'. 

Gimli, 

I'm still terribly sorry that you couldn't come my lad. Your father is beating himself up over not letting ya come, he's also glad. We wouldn't want ya getting hurt now would we? He misses ye and your mum something fierce, I do too. I hope you two are doing alright. We can't wait ta see your faces when this is over. I doubt your da is gonna write anything, he's too busy watching the elves. He doesn't' trust 'em. To be honest none of us do lad. Well I'm sure Ori has told ya what's happened to us already so I won't bore you with it all again. We miss and love ya lad. See you soon, I hope. 

Uncle Oin 

Dear everyone, 

I'm glad ta hear your all safe. Ma and I are doing well. Lady Dis and Bombur's wife are also doing well. 

Nothing has happened here really. The most exciting thing that has happened in the last few days was been a wolf came into town. Apparently someone trapped and killed the wolves pups. The mother was furious when she found her pups skins. 

Nothing bad happened to anyone, other than the trapper. The temporary Captain of the Guard left him to fend for himself against the wolf. He hasn't been seen since then. 

I hope you all can get away from the elves quickly. I also hope you have a great rest of the joinery and get there safely. 

Gimli 

Dear Gimli,

There is so much to talk about and I don't know where to even start. 

First off let me just say that Dori walked in on Nori and Bofur having sex so they're a thing now. Moving on to more important things. 

When we left Rivendell we walked through the Misty Mountains and got caught in a storm. It wasn't just any kind of storm, it was a thunder battle. Stone Giants were fighting each other to the death. We barely managed to escape with our lives. 

Once we found shelter we ran into another problem. Goblins. The ground opened up and we fell down into Goblin Town. Once again we barely managed to escape with our lives. When we got out we noticed that Bilbo wasn't with us. We talked about what to do but before we could come up with a plan he appeared. 

We started to think things were looking up, but then orcs started to chase us. We got to an edge of a cliff and had to climb the trees. Once we were in them the wargs started to jump and knock them over. We all ended up in one tree and started to throw pinecones, that Gandalf lit on fire, at them. 

The tree had eventually fallen over and Dori and I fell off. I was hanging onto his boot and Dori was holding into a tree branch. The wargs and orcs stopped attacking us and were standing around waiting for us to die. 

I'm not sure what happened exactly because Dori had fallen, but I was told that Thorin stood up and attacked the orcs. A few other members did the same. Thorin got knocked out and Bilbo saved him. 

When Dori lost his grip on the branch I thought we were done for. To our surprise a giant eagle appeared and carried us to a giant rock, we later learned its name was The Carrock. A few other eagles came and picked up the rest of the company as well. 

After we were all safely placed on it the Eagles flew off and Thorin woke up. He hugged the hobbit and thanked him for what he did, and that's when we all noticed it. Erebor, Gimli. We saw it. 

We're currently on a farm run by a very sweet fellow named Beorn. He's a skin changer. We're all safe and slowly recovering from what has happened to us. 

I apologize if this letter is so short. I'm tired and just wanted to write something up very quickly. I don't know when I'll get to write to you again. We're leaving to go through Mirkwood tomorrow. 

Hope all is well back home. We miss you. 

Your friend,   
Ori

Ori,

You gave us all a scare with your last letter. There's nothing any of us could really think to say other than we hope you all have a safe trip through Mirkwood. We miss you all and hope the rest of the quest is safe and problem free. 

Gimli

P.S

Did we call it about yer brother and Bofur or what? 

Dear Gimli,

I hope you got my last letter. 

We've made it to Lake Town. It wasn't easy. While in Mirkwood we were attacked by spiders and captured by elves. Bilbo wasn't captured and found a way of escape for us. 

I'm terribly sorry this one is even shorter than the last, if you even got it. 

Hope all is well. And hope to see you all again. 

Your friend,  
Ori 

Dear Ori,

We're getting worried about you all, not that we weren't before. We got your last letter, but I guess you didn't get ours. 

Please have a safe rest of the quest. 

And I must say, you all should make sure you tell one another you love each other. One day you won't all have each other, and you'll miss one another. 

Tell each other you love one another. We all miss and love you all. 

Lady Dis 

P.S.   
Gimli was too upset to write back so I did. Be safe my loves.


	3. The Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori says goodbye to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I kinda cried while writing this.

Ori wiped a tear away from his face and folded the letter back up. He shoved it in his bag and looked up. The dragon was killed, the battle was over, the mountain was won and yet Ori felt worse now than he did before the battle started. 

He looked around at the healing tents and sighed then looked at his arm and bit his lip. He looked up at the sky and felt the tears swelling in his eyes, he closed them and sighed. 

When he heard heavy footsteps approaching him he turned his head to the right. Usually he'd smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do it right now. 

"Ori." 

"Dwalin." 

"Glad ta see yer not callin' me 'Mister Dwalin' anymore." Dwalin said sitting down next to him. "How are ye?" 

"My eyes are burning. I can barely lift my right arm and I can't lift my left at all. I hurt all over and my best friends are possibly going to die. So, tell me Dwalin, how do you think I am?" Ori's voice cracked as he finished his rant. 

"I know lad. Yer in pain. Tha's why I asked." Dwalin said patting his back. "Thorin has...he um...he's on his deathbed as we speak. Bilbo refuses to leave his side." 

"Dwalin I'm so...I'm so sorry." Ori said looking up at Dwalin. He felt the tears swelling up in his eyes again. He couldn't believe that Dwalin was losing his best friend, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Fili, Kili, or Gimli. 

"It's fine lad. I knew it was gonna happen one day. I jus' always thought tha' it'd be me first." Dwalin said with a chuckle. "There's more lad..." 

"What do you mean?" Ori asked worried. 

"Fili and Kili...they're...they're..." Dwalin bit his lip and looked at the ground. "They're on their deathbeds as well. Oin did everythin' he could." 

Ori stared at Dwalin and felt the tears finally break free and fall down his face. "Wh-what?" He choked out. 

"I'm sorry ta have ta tell ye this." Dwalin said patting his shoulder. "You should go to them. They'll want someone they trust with them." 

Ori slowly stood and looked towards the tents he knew Fili and Kili were in. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Dwalin stood and wrapped his arms around him. He stood still for a moment and then slowly turned in his hold. He bit his lip and buried his face into Dwalin's chest and sobbed for a few minutes before looking up at Dwalin. 

"It's alright to cry lad." Dwalin said patting his head. "I'm here to hold ya."

"I can't cry now." Ori said pulling away. "I need to see them." 

Ori walked towards the tents that Fili and Kili were in. He thought he heard Dwalin whisper something but didn't want to turn around and ask. 

He felt like it took an eternity to finally get to their tent. Before entering he sighed, bit his lip, and walked in. When he stepped into the tent he felt bile rise into his mouth and had to cover it. 

Fili and Kili were laying on their backs and had bandages everywhere. The worse wounds the two had were both near their chests. Fili's second worse wound was the one on his head, he had a bandage wrapped around it, and Kili's second was one around his neck. Ori felt a sob leave him as he walked farther into the room. All the bandages were bright red and looked old. 

Ori turned and saw the elf that patched him up walk into the tent. "Why haven't their bandages been changed?!" 

"Master dwarf we just changed them five minutes ago." The elf said. "It won't help. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry but they don't have much-"

"Don't say that!" Ori screamed. "Don't tell me that! Do something! They can be helped!" 

Ori fell to his knees and started to cry. The elf took a step forward but stopped. She looked down at Ori and mumbled an apology before leaving. Ori looked up and screamed. 

"Or...Or...ri...Or...ri." 

Ori stood quickly and turned to see who said it. He saw Fili raising his arm and ran to his side. 

"Fili!" Ori screamed reaching for his hands. "Fili, you're alive." 

"No...ot...f...for lo-long." Fili coughed. "Or-ri." 

"No, no, no, no! Don't say that!" Ori begged. "Please don't say that." 

"Orrrrrr-ri?" Kili said moving his head. "Sssss that yooooou?" 

"Yes Kili it's me." Ori said reaching for Kili's hand. He'd completely forgotten about the pain in his arms. 

"Glad you could be 'ere." Kili mumbled. "Ooo okay?" 

"I-I'm fine Kili." Ori sobbed squeezing their hands. "I...I'm so sor-"

"Dr-op it." Fili gasped out. "No-thing could d-do." 

"I-I...please, please, don't leave me." Ori begged. "Please don't leave us. You can't die. We're supposed to tell Gimli all about the quest. Remember?" 

"Gimli...li." Kili said closing his eyes. "Gim..."

"Yes! Gimli!" 

"Too...oo...late...us...have to." Fili said squeezing Ori's hand as hard as he could manage. 

"Or...Ori. I'm cold." Kili said looking up at the tent's ceiling. "A-and there's a li-ght." 

"Kili, no, don't go towards it!" Ori screamed letting go of Fili's hand and grabbing Kili's with both of his. "Kili stay away from it. Ple-please! St-stay aw-"

"Ori...I never told you this b-but when we were real...ttle...I w-was...I was-I...crush on you." Kili said with a small smile. "Fi-Fili did to-oo." 

"I-I know." Ori sobbed. "I know." 

"Or-Ori...I...I see it..." Kili mumbled. "Mahal's Halls. It's...it's beautiful. Everyone...there." 

"No Kili...no please don't. Turn ar-around." Ori begged. 

"Ori...tha-thank you for always........being..........my.............fr-friend." Kili slowly said as his hand went limp. 

Ori saw the tears running down Kili's face and sobbed harder. He walked around the table and pushed it closer to Fili's. He ran around the table again and grabbed his hand and placed it in Fili's. He then put his head on Kili's chest and grabbed Kili's other hand. 

"Or-ri?"

"I'm her-"

"Vvvve yo...." 

"What?" Ori asked lifting his head up. 

"...ve...y-y..." 

"What?" Ori asked. "Kili?"

Kili didn't respond. 

"K-Kili?" 

Kili still didn't respond. 

"KILI?!" Ori screamed grabbing Kili's shoulders and shaking him slightly. He put his head on Kili's chest and felt the bile rise into his throat again. 

Kili's heart wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing. He wasn't alive. Ori sobbed on his friend's chest. He jumped when he heard a sob from behind him. He quickly turned and saw Fili with his right hand over his eyes and left hand white from the grip he had on Kili's hand. 

"Oh Fili." Ori sobbed wrapping a hand around Fili's arm. 

"I don't have...longer..." Fili said looking at Ori. 

Ori shook his head and started to beg for him to not leave. Fili patted his head and laughed softly. 

"How can yo-you be laughing Fili?"

"Because...it's all...yea." Fili mumbled. "Funny."

"H-how?" Ori asked grabbing Fili's free hand.

"Kili and me...the whole quest, fought over you." Fili said as tears fell down his face. "We...we were co-convinced that one of us...be with you." Fili coughed and Ori quickly wiped the blood from the side of his friend's mouth. "Hehe, but we realized that it wou-wouldn't happen...because you were in lo-ve love with Dw-Dw-Dwalin." 

Ori bit his lip and shook his head. "N-no I'm not! No I'm not Fili! I...I'm in-" 

"Oh shut it re-redhead." Fili said smiling at Ori. "I'd k-know that look in your eyes anywhere. It's the one in m-mine when I lo-ook-look at you." Fili said pulling Ori's hand to his mouth. "Don't tell me th-that just because you think I want to he-hear it." 

Ori shook his head and felt the tears slide down his face onto Fili's chest. "I...I'm..."

"Ori?" Fili's voice cracked and Ori looked up at his friend. 

Fili was staring at him with tears running down his face. His hands were freezing cold and his body was shaking. 

"It...it hurts s-so much." Fili sobbed. "I...I...Ori I'm scared." 

Ori blinked his tears away and he placed a hand on Fili's cheek. He needed to stop begging him to stay and except that he was leaving. He bit his lip and forced himself to stop crying and to be strong for the both of them. 

"Fili...it's going to be okay." Ori said biting back tears. "You're...you're going to be okay. You'll be with Kili again soon." 

"Uncle?" Fili said suddenly. 

Ori quickly wiped his tears away and placed his hand on Fili's chest again. "He...he's dying too Fili. I'm so-"

"No...I see uncle Throin...and Frerin...and Thrain and Thror." Fili said with a small smile. "And Kili and...my father." 

Ori bit his lip and held his tears back, so Thorin didn't make it. "Th-that's good Fili. They're waiting for you."

"Kili says he loves you and Gimli and for you to tell the whole company we love them." Fili said suddenly looking at Ori. "And that he's so-sorry." 

Ori felt tears slide down his face and shook his head. "I-it's fine...tell him-"

"I love you Ori." Fili said grabbing Ori's braid and pulling him towards his face. "Now go t-tell Dwalin you love him...an-and that he's yo-your One." Fili choked out. 

Ori nodded his head and tried to say he will and that he loved the two of them but he couldn't. He started to sob and rested his forehead against Fili's. Fili gently stroked his hair and cried with him. 

"I...love...you." Fili said closing his eyes. 

Ori shook his head and pressed their lips together. Fili wrapped his hand around Ori's head and pulled it closer to his. He squeezed Kili's hand and Ori's hair one last time before going limp. 

When Ori felt Fili's hand lose its grip and his lips lose their pressure he sobbed. He kissed Fili's lips again before pulling back and looking at Kili. He leaned over and kissed Kili's lips twice, sobbing at how cold they already were. He backed up and looked at his friends faces one last time. The two were holding hands and had their heads turned towards each other, there were small smiles on both of their faces. 

Ori fell to his knees and started to scream. He screamed for Gimli, Dwalin, Balin, Dis, and Bilbo that had lost their friends, brother and One. He screamed for the rest of the company and for the dwarves of Erebor that lost their king and princes. He screamed for all those that died in the pointless battle, but mainly he screamed for himself and the loss that he felt. He knew it was selfish, and that others had lost more, but he didn't care. He was in pain and needed to scream. 

After about an hour he walked out of the tent and looked around. Bilbo was sitting outside of Thorin's tent sobbing while Gloin and Oin were on either side of him patting his back. Bifur and Bombur were a few feet away on the ground, Bifur was patting Bombur's head. Ori looked to his left and saw Nori and Bofur squeezing each other in a death tight hug, he felt bile rise in his throat. How could they be doing that when Bilbo just lost his love? A part of him understood why, because they were glad that their One had lived and wanted to hug them to be sure, but a part of him hated them for it. He looked more to his left and saw Balin and Dori sitting very close to each other, from what he could see they weren't touching. They were chatting quietly with tears running down their faces. Ori shook his head and bit his lip, there was one dwarf he didn't see and it worried him to the core. 

He walked up to Dori and Balin and looked down at them. Dori just stared straight ahead while Balin patted Ori's arm. 

"It was nice of ya ta be there for them lad." Balin mumbled. 

"Where's Dwalin?" Ori asked, ignoring Balin's comment. 

Dori looked up at that. "Wandering around the battlefield." 

Ori nodded his head and turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down and saw Dori staring at him with a blank expression. 

"Tell him you love him and that he's your One." Ori felt tears in his eyes, Fili had said the same thing. "Don't wait as long as Balin and I did." 

Dori let his wrist go and dropped his hand back into his lap. Balin patted his shoulder and pointed Ori towards where Dwalin had walked. 

Ori nodded his head and quickly walked the direction he was pointed. He looked at all the bodies that were laying around him, orcs, elves, men, and dwarves, all dead. All slaughtered for a cause they thought was right. Ori looked forward and ignored the bile in his throat. 

It was already very dark out and it was getting darker as he walked. He searched for Dwalin through the dead bodies for about an hour before he began to give up hope. Dwalin didn't want to be found. He turned and started to walk back towards the tents but stopped when he saw a figure a few feet away stand. 

He squinted his eyes and tilted his head, a survivor possibly? One that may of been unconscious until now? He slowly started to walk towards the figure until he saw what is was and froze. 

It was an orc. 

An orc had stood up and started stumbling around. He was mumbling something Ori couldn't understand and looking each way. He must be disorientated or confused, or both. Ori stared for a few minutes as the orc swayed back and forth looking each way. When it finally turned around it spotted Ori and froze. 

It was dark out, but not dark enough that you couldn't see someone a few feet from you. The battle had long been over and anyone that was meant to live was alive and everyone meant to die was dead. 

The orc stared unmoving at Ori and Ori stared right back. Perhaps the orc knew that they had lost. Perhaps the orc felt remorse and loss as well. Perhaps the orc didn't want to fight but to instead just go home, wherever his home was. 

Ori titled his head and watched the orc look around and bend down. He felt a shiver run up his back and heard a voice in his ear that said 'run'. He shivered, it was Fili and Kili's voice. He looked around to see if they were there and met nothing but blackness and death. 

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a growl and looked forward to see the orc running at him. He gulped and stood still. Every inch of his body screamed to move or scream, or run, to do something other than just stand there, but he couldn't. His moving was done, his screaming was over, and his running was gone. 

He stared the orc down and waited for the blow that never came. Right at that moment he heard a growl and looked to his left and saw Dwalin charging at the orc. In one swift movement the orc's head was cut off and rolling past Ori, while its body collapsed in front of him. 

He looked over to Dwalin and smiled slightly. He expected Dwalin to wrap him up in a hug and kiss him. He expected Dwalin to confess his undying love to him so that he could do the same. He expected Dwalin to propose to him so that they could go back to the company with good news. 

He didn't expect Dwalin to turn and glare at him. He didn't expect Dwalin to raise the sword he had and to put it to Ori's throat. He didn't expect Dwalin to growl and step forward. 

"Dwalin," Ori choked out. "It's me, Ori." 

"I know." Dwalin growled pressing the blade into Ori's throat more. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ori asked, he felt tears running down his face again and bit his lip. 

"I figured if ye were gonna jus' stand there and let tha' orc kill ya then ye must want ta die." Dwalin growled stepping closer to Ori. 

"Then do it." Ori said looking Dwalin in the eyes. "Kill me." 

Dwalin growled and raised the sword from Ori's neck. Ori closed his eyes and waited for the blow to happen. When it never came, again, he looked up at Dwalin. H noticed he had dropped the sword and was just staring at him. 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" Ori asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Why would ye leave the ones you love behind?" Dwalin yelled. "Why would ye let tha' orc kill ya?" 

"Because I don't want to live." Ori mumbled. 

"Why not?" Dwalin asked stepping closer to Ori. "Why would ye want to leave yer brothers like tha'? I could understand Nori doing it if Bofur had died, but you? Yer One didn' even die!"

"How do you know?" Ori growled. How dare Dwalin assume like that. 

"Because ye never looked at either of them tha way ye look at me." Dwalin said stepping closer. "But honestly, maybe I should've jus' let tha' orc kill ya, if this is how yer gonna act." 

Ori looked up at Dwalin and smiled. "Why don't you just do it?" 

"What?" Dwalin asked scrunching his eyebrows together. "I'd never-"

"Do it!" Ori yelled. "Kill me! Hit me! Torture me! Do something!" 

"I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Dwalin yelled back. 

"Fine!" Ori said. "I'll do it myself!" 

Ori brushed past Dwalin and looked around on the ground. When he found a dagger he smiled and picked it up. He glanced at it briefly and realized it was one of Dwalin's, oh the irony was lovely. He put it to his chest and brought it back and slammed it forward. 

Dwalin grabbed his wrist before he could stab himself. He grabbed the dagger from Ori's hand and threw it to the side. 

"What in Mahal's name is wrong with you?" Dwalin yelled holding Ori's wrists. 

Ori glared at Dwalin and that's when it hit him. He was being a selfish brat. Ori lost his two best friends yes, but Dwalin lost more. He lost his best friend, his King, the two kids he helped raise and train. Dwalin lost so much more than he had. He was just trying to save the only thing he had left, other than his brother. He was trying to save his One. 

Ori stopped squirming and stared at Dwalin. He bit his lip and felt tears forming in his eyes. He forced them away, he'd already cried, it was Dwalin's turn to now. He wiggled his hands out of Dwalin's grip and placed one on each of the warrior's shoulders. Dwalin grabbed them again to make sure Ori wasn't going to try anything. 

Ori pulled Dwalin towards himself and kissed him. Dwalin wrapped his arms around Ori and pulled him closer. When the kiss finally broke Dwalin wrapped his arms around Ori's waist and rested his forehead on Ori's. Ori put a hand on either side of Dwalin's head and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back and looking at him. 

"It's alright to cry." He whispered. "I'm here to hold you." 

Dwalin fell to his knees and buried his face in Ori's stomach. He wrapped his arms around Ori's waist and grabbed onto his coat and started to sob. Ori rubbed his head and shoulders while he did this. He so desperately wanted to drop to his knees and wrap his arms around Dwalin to cry with him, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay standing. He had to hold it together. He had to be strong and hold his tears back. He may of lost two of his best friends but Dwalin lost so much more. Dwalin lost nearly everything. He pledged his life to protect Thorin, Fili, and Kili, but here he was sobbing while they were dead. 

Ori bit his lip and started to hum. It wasn't one that they had sung or learned on the quest, but instead one that his mother had taught him when he was younger. It was a rather melancholy song that he'd hum when he was upset. Dwalin stopped sobbing after a while and looked up at Ori. 

"I'm sorry." Dwalin whispered. 

"It's fine." Ori whispered back. "Take all the time you need. I'm here, I'll always be here. I promise you that I'll always be here no matter what because...because I...I-"

Dwalin smiled and stood up. He wrapped his hands around Ori's face and kissed him softly. 

"I know lad, I know." Dwalin said kissing the top of Ori's head. "I love ya too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be up later today! (I hope)


	4. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings, more goodbyes, and babies!

A year had passed before dwarves finally begun to arrive back to Erebor. It worked out perfectly, it had taken a few months to prepare the mountain for all to return. There were still parts being inspected, but those were parts that had been watched from the beginning for safety reasons. 

The company gladly celebrated four weddings that followed the tragic death's of their king and princes. The first being the overdue marriage of Balin and Dori, they got married a week after the funeral. Bilbo stayed just long enough to see it and then left; he couldn't stand being in the mountain any longer. 

Before Bilbo left he and Ori spent a majority of their time together. Ori wrote down everything Bilbo asked him to, and drew some pictures for him. 

The day Bilbo left was a grim one for them all. He hugged each member of the company and sobbed in Ori's arms. He made each of them promise to visit him at some point, they all knew it was just for show. Bilbo loved them all very much, but he could never see any of them again. It would kill him. 

The next wedding happened a month after that. It was Oin and Bifur's wedding, and it came as a happy shock to them all. The members of the company had always suspected them but never knew for sure. 

The third wedding, that happened two months later, truly shocked them all. It was Nori and Bofur's wedding. The company knew that the two were in love, and were each other's Ones, but they never expected them to get married. Dori cried the entire ceremony while Bifur growled, he was trying to cover up his crying. 

The fourth wedding that the company had was Ori and Dwalin's. It took a lot of convincing to allow the two to get married. Eventually Dori caved and allowed it, Nori was still weary but allowed it as well. They got married six months after Balin and Dori. 

When dwarves started to arrive the company feared Dis's arrival. They had sent a letter to them all explaining the deaths of the King and princes so she knew, but they were still worried. Dis was very strong minded and had a terrible temper when she was upset, and the company feared what she'd do to Dain and his men. They feared mostly for her being back in the mountain alone. 

The day that she, and the others, arrived was a sad day for them all. They expected her to barge in and scream at Dain. They expected by the end of the day she would have the crown on her head. They expected someone to be killed and her to be screaming at Throin, Fili, and Kili's tombs. 

They didn't expect her to come in looking proper and speaking in a calm voice. They didn't expect her to bow to Dain and wish him a long ruling. They didn't expect her to sit in front of each of the tombs and sob. 

Balin and Dwalin spent the day with her, making sure she had settled in and was okay. 

Ori had spent that day in the library stacking books on shelves that he had found. He sighed at one point and had to tie his hair back so it wouldn't fall in his face. His hair had gotten longer and Dori kept nagging him to cut it, he didn't want to though. Every time he looked in the mirror and saw his short hair he'd scream and have a mental breakdown and Dwalin would have to hold him while he sobbed. Fili and Kili use to make fun of his short hair and told him he looked like a dwarfling still, it hurt too much to see the short hair. 

He placed a hand on his stomach and smiled. As horrible as he felt for smiling those days he couldn't help it when he touched his stomach. 

The last few months were hard for him and Bofur. The main problem being that Dwalin and Nori were in a competition on who would have their baby first. Ori and Bofur just rolled their eyes and rubbed their stomachs in a loving way. 

"Um, excuse me, where can I find Ori?"

Ori turned at that voice. He wobbled around the shelves and felt tears forming in his eyes. Gimli was standing in front of the front desk with his hands behind his back. Ori was amazed to see how much his friend had grown. 

"Gimli!" Ori said running up to his friend. 

Gimli smiled when he saw Ori and hugged him. The two sat and talked for hours about everything that had happened. Gimli cried and Ori patted his head when it got to the death of Fili and Kili. The two left the library hours later to find the others so they could all eat. 

Dinner that night had been silent. No one wanted to say anything in fear Dis would start crying again. When dinner was over Dis pulled Ori aside and asked him to tell her about her son's last moments. Ori nodded his head and the two sat down. By the end of the story Dis was smiling with tears falling down her face. 

"Oh Ori thank you so much." She sobbed hugging Ori. "Thank you for being there and thank you for telling me." Ori smiled and nodded his head. He was shocked to be pulled into the hug and patted her back. 

When the day came for Bofur to have his child the kingdom seemed to rejoice. A new life was being brought into it. It was a pleasant shock when a few hours later Ori went into labor as well. 

The halls of Erebor were filled with cries, and for the first time in a long time they were cries of happiness. The two new parents were placed side by side so they could congratulate and hug one another. The new fathers were so overjoyed that they forgot they hated each other and ended up hugging. 

A few years passed and Ori and Bofur found themselves near each other almost everyday. Bofur and Nori's son, Bori, and Ori and Dwalin's daughter, Flora, were best of friends. When the two were older they went everywhere together. They wandered through the markets, into places that were still off limits to all, and outside the kingdom. 

The two were always praised and bowed to when they were seen by any, for their parents were part of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. They didn't understand what that meant until they were much older. 

When Ori announced that he was pregnant again was the happiest day of Flora's life. She loved Bori with all her heart but she wanted a sibling. Her only worry was that her father wouldn't say 'I love you' to her new sibling and the baby would grow up feeling unloved. 

"He won't say it to the babe." Flora said one day when her and Bori were walking through the market. 

"Who won' say what ta who love?" Bori asked while biting into an apple. 

"Da' won't say 'I love you' to tha new babe." Flora said snatching the apple from Bori's hands. "I know he won't, he's never even said it to a me." 

"Now, now lass," Bori said stopping and facing her. "Ya can' be too sure about tha'. I'm sure uncle Ori has said it to ya before." 

"The fact you know which da' I mean proves it Bor." Flora said glaring at her cousin. "He doesn't love us. I've never even heard him tell da' that he loves him." 

"That's because Ori can't say those words ever again."

The two spun to see Dori, Balin, Oin, Bifur, and Gimli sitting at a table a few feet from them. The two smiled and greeted them before sitting down. 

"Why's tha' then uncle Dori?" Bori asked. 

"Because his ability to say it was taken from him long ago." Bifur said. 

Bori and Flora looked at each other in confusion. 

"How?" Flora asked. "Was he cursed?" 

"No lass, much worse than tha'." Oin said swatting Bori's hand away from his drink. 

"Ah bloody hell, is one of ye old geezers gonna tell is or not?" Bori asked slamming his hand down on the table. 

Flora laughed when Dori and Bifur slapped him on the back of the head. She whispered a serves you right before turning back towards their uncles. 

"You two know the tale of Prince Fili and Prince Kili, aye?" Balin asked. 

"Aye." The two said that the same time. 

"Well the day they died Ori was with them. He was holding both their hands as they died." Balin said taking a drink of his tea. 

"Kili died first, then Fili." Gimli mumbled. 

"May the sons of Dis rest in peace." Flora and Bori said in unison. 

The five smiled at that. 

"Well right before Fili died he told yer da', Flora, that he and Kili loved him." Balin said. "And he died before Ori could say the words back to him." 

"So da' was actually in love with Fili?" Flora asked with a crestfallen face. 

"No lass, yer father has been in love with Dwalin since he was yer age." Gimli said leaning across the table to pat her hand. "But before Fili died he told Ori they loved him." 

"They?" Bori asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Fili and Kili." Oin said. "Pay attention ya little brat." 

"But Kili died before all this?" Bori said glaring at Oin. 

"Fili saw Mahal's Halls and talked to Kili." Bifur said rolling his eyes. 

"He saw the halls of our maker?" Flora asked with tears in her eyes. "And stayed alive long enough ta tell da' he and Kili loved him?" 

"Well, Fili was in love with Ori." Gimli mumbled. “Kili jus’ had a lil crush on ‘im.”

"Shh, don't tell her that!" Dori said smacking Gimli’s arm. 

"He was?" Flora asked amazed. 

"Aye lass, both the princes were in love with yer da'." Oin said slapping Bori's hand again. 

"But Ori loved Dwalin." Dori said with a small smile. "He did then and he does now. Just like he loves you and he'll love your sibling." 

"How do you know?" Flora asked. 

"I can see it in his eyes." Dori said. "And when he says 'I know' it's his way of saying I love you. You have to understand love, Fili and Kili were Ori's best friends. They grew up together and did everything together, much like you two." 

Flora and Bori looked at one another and smiled. 

"Aye, the day they died part of Ori died as well."

Flora frowned at that. "If he wasn't in love with them, why is that true?" 

"Because while he wasn't in love with them he still greatly loved them." Oin said. "Those three were known as the crazy threesome, well until Gimli came along. Then they became the foursome." Oin smacked Bori's head as he laughed at that. 

"But when it was just the three of them Fili and Kili protected Ori from everything." Balin said with a sad sigh. "I had so hoped to see Fili, Kili, and Gimli running through these halls causing panic while Ori cleaned it up." 

Dori patted his husband's and Gimli’s hand and looked at Flora and Bori. "You two should go and find something fun to do while the day is young." 

The two nodded their heads and jumped out of their seats. Flora hugged her uncle's goodbye and thanked them for the story. Bori nodded his head and followed. 

"What's on yer mind then lass?" Bori asked. 

"I know what my new sibling's name will be." 

"How's tha'?" 

Flora stopped and turned towards her cousin/best friend. "Because I'm going ta name it." 

"And what's tha name gonna be then?" 

"Fi-

ki?" Ori asked rising an eyebrow. "Why Fiki honey?" 

"Uncle grumps and Gimli told us about how Fili and Kili told you they loved you and tha' you never got ta say it back." Flora said sitting down with her parents. She bit her lip when she saw the tears in Ori's eyes. "So what better way to say 'I love you too' than ta name tha new babe after them?" 

"How is tha' the same Flora?" Dwalin asked rubbing Ori's back. 

"Because you can love the new babe so it knows." Flora said. 

"I understand what you mean darling, but you'd have to ask Dis if that's alright." Ori said patting his daughter's hand. 

"And if it is?" She asked. "Can we do it?" 

Dwalin and Ori looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Flora. 

"Yes." They said in unison. "We will."

A month passed before Flora could talk to Dis. When she finally did Dis broke down into tears and said that she loved the idea. Flora smiled and told her dad's and was happy to find out that they would do it. 

When the day came for the new baby to be born each member of the company, and their families, were present. Ori was bright red when he was told who all was waiting for him and the babe on the other side of the door. Oin just told him to stop blushing and that they all just wanted to see the new babe. 

Flora and Bori waited patiently between Nori and Bofur. 

"Excited lass?" Bofur asked patting his niece's head. 

"Aye." Flora said leaning against her uncle. "What's it like ta have siblings?" 

"The worse experience of your life." Nori said. "You fight them, you hate them, and you wish you didn't have them." He looked over at Dori and smiled slightly. "But you realize how lucky you are to have them and know that they know you love them, even if you don't say it." 

Dori smiled and nodded his head at Nori.

"I want a sibling." Bori said suddenly crawling into Nori's lap. "Please da'?"

"Don't look at me, I ain't giving birth to one of you dumasses." 

Bori crossed his arms and glared at his da'. Nori smiled and kissed his son's head. 

"Ask your da-"

"Well..." Bofur said putting a hand on his stomach. 

Nori and Bori's eyes went wide as they both said "What?!" 

Bofur nodded his head as the entire company cheered. 

Ori looked towards the door and raised an eyebrow as Dwalin came walking back in. 

"Bofur is pregnant." Dwalin said sitting next to his husband. 

Ori smiled and nodded his head. "That's wonderful." 

A few hours later Dwalin was walking out into the room crying with a big smile on his face. The company held their breaths waiting for the gender to be announced. 

"It's a beautiful healthy baby boy!" Dwalin said putting his arms in the air. 

The company cheered and piled into the room. When they saw Ori sitting on the bed holding the baby their hearts stopped. The baby had bright blonde golden hair and deep brown eyes. They all started to cry while Flora and Bori looked at each other in confusion. 

"Fili and Kili." Gimli said patting their shoulders. "He looks jus' like 'im. Golden hair and dark brown eyes." 

"Mahal has blessed us with them back." Dis cried walking over and hugging Ori. "Congratulations Ori, congratulations." 

Ori smiled weakly and looked at his son. He knew it wasn't really them, but he was happy to of filled everyone with joy. He kissed his baby's head and smiled when Dwalin and Flora walked over to him. 

"I love ya." Dwalin said kissing Ori then the baby. 

"I love ya too da'." Flora said climbing on the bed and kissing her dad's forehead then the baby. 

"I know." Ori whispered looking at them both then the baby. "I know." 

"Da' says he loves ya little one." Flora said curling up next to Fiki and grabbing her brother's hand. "He can't say it like we can, but that's okay, cuz he still loves us."

Ori cried for the first time in many years tears of joy. He kissed each of his kids and his husband. He wished he could bring himself to say the words but when he tried Dwalin grabbed his hand and whispered 'I know'.


	5. The Final Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori learns how to say I love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it posted the fourth chapter three times for some reason so sorry about that. I think (as far as I know) it is fixed now. I also messed with the timeline a lot so sorry about that.

"But why do ya have ta go?" Dwalin asked storming around the kitchen. 

"Because your brother asked me to." Ori said putting the dishes down. "It'll just be a few-"

"A few what Ori?!" Dwalin yelled. "Months? Years?" 

"Months Dwalin." Ori said turning towards him. "It'll only be a few months. I'll be back before Fiki's thirty-fifth birthday, I promise." 

Dwalin sighed and put his forehead against Ori's. "I jus' worry. Moria is a dangerous place that shouldn' be messed with." 

"I know Dwalin, I know." 

Flora, Bori, Fiki, and Copper sat against the wall listening to Ori and Dwalin talk. Bori and Copper both looked at their cousins with sad eyes. 

"I'm sure uncle Ori will be fine." Copper said leaning against Fiki. 

"Yea, da will be fine!" Fiki said with a wide smile. 

Flora and Bori looked at each other with worried looks. 

When the day came for the group to leave for Moria no one was happy. Dwalin, Dori, Bifur, Nori, Gloin, and Gimli were all glaring at Ori, Balin, and Oin. The three ignored the looks and hugged their goodbyes to their friends and then family. 

"We'll be back soon enough." Balin said kissing Dori. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Dori said wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"I'll see ya in a few months love." Oin said kissing Bifur. "I love ya." 

"I love ya too." Bifur said hugging Oin. 

"I'll see you all when I get back back." Ori said hugging both of his kids then Dwalin. "Dwalin, kids, I...I..."

"We know." They said in unison. "We know." 

Ori smiled and hugged each one last time before hugging his brothers and leaving. He looked back at his friends and and family and felt tears start to fall. He realized there was one dwarf he didn't say goodbye to and yelled stop. The cart came to a stop and Ori jumped down. He ran back to the group and hugged Gimli. 

"I will come back, I swear." He whispered before smiling at his friend. "I swear." 

"You better." Gimli said hugging his friend. "And you better come back knowin' how ta say I love you." 

Ori smiled and nodded his head. "I know." 

With that he turned and ran back to the cart. He climbed in and looked back and waved until he couldn't see anyone anymore. 

Each new month brought a letter from Ori. When they arrived the rest of the company would all get together and have dinner before reading it. The first few were very joyous and happy. Ori talked about how they ran into some old friends, met some new ones, and killed some enemies. 

Gimli smiled at one part when Ori talked about meeting a young man named Aragorn. He didn't know why but he felt like he should remember that name. 

Once they reached Moria Ori's letters grew grimmer and grimmer by the month. The company decided to read them before dinner just to make sure nothing bad had happened again. They made the mistake of not reading a letter before and it left Flora, Fiki, Bori, and Copper on edge for a month. It was about Ori falling and being knocked into a comma, the next letter they got assured them that he was fine and everything was alright. 

When Fiki's birthday came Ori wrote an especially long letter to them all. He apologized for missing his birthday and promised to be back for the next one. 

The first month that passed by when no letter came was the hardest. Each member asked the letter carrier if he was sure that no letter came from Moria, and each time he assured them one didn't. 

After three months they had finally gotten a letter and they were all put on edge by it. It was on a torn up brown piece of paper that looked like it'd sat in muddy water for a month and was dried by lighting the edges on fire. The company decided to not tell the kids about it and kept it a secret. For all it said was:

We are not alone.

In Ori's neat handwriting. 

A year passed before they got another letter in even worse condition. They decided to hide it from Bifur, Gloin and Gimli. 

Oin is missing. Supplies running low. Something is here. 

Six months passed before they got another letter. They kept this one secret from Bifur, Gloin, Gimli, and Dori.

Balin hurt. Orc's have been seen near. Oin still missing. 

After two years of no letters they gave up hope on getting any. After five they gave up hope on them coming back. After ten years they truly gave up hope. 

"Flora?" Bori called walking down and royal wing. "Flora- hey Copper!" 

Copper turned quickly on her heel and smiled when she saw her brother. "Yes?"

"Ye seen Flor or Fik lately?" Bori asked stopping in front of his sister. 

"Yea, they're at dinner with everyone else." Copper said scrunching her eyebrows together. "Where else would they be?"

"Crap, that was tonight?" Bori said slapping his face. 

"Yea, they sent me out to find you." Copper said grabbing her brother's wrist. "Now come on!" 

The two ran down the hall to where what was left of the company and family had dinner once a week. When they burst through the doors everyone looked up and glared.

"Bout time you showed up son." Nori said leaning back in his chair. 

Bori smiled and strolled to the front of the table. He set something down in front of Dwalin then kissed Flora's head. 

"What's this then?" Dwalin asked picking it up. 

"It's from Gimli." Bori said sitting across from his dad's. He looked around the table and frowned. 

Dwalin sat at the head with Flora, Fiki, Nori, Bofur and Gloin at his left. Dis, Dori, Bombur, himself and Copper were on his right. 

"What's it say da'?" Fiki asked. 

Dwalin grumbled and ripped the letter open. He pulled it out and unfolded it and started to read. 

Dear Everybody, 

I'm glad to inform you all that our little quest is going well. I wake up each morning and laugh at the fact I'm on my own quest now. 

That's not why I'm writing this though. We went to Moria and we found out what happened. 

They were attacked and killed. I'm sorry to have to tell you all like this but you all deserve to know. 

Inside are letters that I found written by Ori. I read them myself and well I'm so sorry Da', Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Flora, and Fiki. 

I miss you all so much and love you all so much. 

Gimli 

Dwalin looked up and looked at everyone. Each person at the table had tears in their eyes and we're waiting for Ori's letter to be read. Dwalin shook his head and pulled the second envelope open. He looked at the first sentence and covered his mouth. He handed the paper to Dis and she began to read it. 

Dear whoever finds this,

My name is Ori Son of Kori, husband of Dwalin Son of Fundin and father to Flora and Fiki. I am writing this letter to whoever finds this because I am probably dead. I beg you to somehow get this letter to Erebor and give it to one of the dwarves of Thorin Oakenshield's company. 

I do not have enough time to go into great detail as to what happened but a brief summary is this: Stay away from Moria. 

We found out what happened to Oin. He was eaten by a monster in the lake. I am so sorry Bifur, Gloin, and Gimli. There was nothing we could do. 

Balin died of his injuries not long ago. I am so sorry Dwalin and Dori. We did everything we could, but he got terribly sick and there was nothing we could do for him without Oin. 

I have been shot. I don't know how much longer I have to live. I am by Balin's tomb. I'm trying to stand guard at it. No orc, goblin, or whatever other foul creatures live here are going to get to him. 

I am so sorry to you all for what has happened. Moria is not meant to be taken back, I know that now. It should stay forever lost. Let it be written in all history that Moria should forever stay lost. There are too many dark things here. 

Gimli. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I never meant to. I hope you can forgive me. 

Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Flora, and Fiki I am so sorry about this. I pray to Mahal that I somehow make it out of this so that I can hug each of you again, but I fear that is a prayer he will not answer for I see the light and Great Halls each time I blink. 

I see Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Oin, and Bifur. How long ago did Bifur die that I see him now? He's young looking and happy. 

They all look as young as ever. They keep extending their hands to me and telling me to take them. To join them. 

Not yet I keep saying. 

Soon I promise. 

Almost I swear. 

Let me finish this I beg. 

Dori and Nori, my dear brothers, I miss you two so much. Please do not be mad at Dwalin or anyone but me. I'm the one that went. I miss you two so much and can not wait to see you again one day. Please don't let it be too soon. Enjoy your lives please. I know it won't be easy but please do. Nori don't go into your shell because of this, it wasn't your fault and don't give Dori too much grief. You have a loving family that needs you. Dori please be alright. I know it'll be hard but please be alright, Nori and the kids will need you. 

Flora and Fiki, my dear children, how I wish I could've watched you grow. My biggest regret is not being able to do so. I am so sorry for this and I am so sorry I've missed almost all your life. If you two are going to be mad at anyone please be mad at me. It's not your father's fault. I miss you two so damn much. I better not see either of you for many many more years to come, you hear me?

Dwalin, my heart, I am so sorry to you as well. I shouldn't of left you how and when I did. Our children were so young and it wasn't fair of me. I took away the best years we should of had together. I took away growing old together. I took away the moment where we'd wake up and be gray and old and laugh. I took away getting to say 'ye old geezer' and laugh because you're older than me. But most of all I am so sorry because I broke my promise to you. I swore I'd always be here, yet I'm not. I'm so sorry Dwalin. It pains me that I lied to you my dearest. I hope you can forgive me. I miss you more than words can say. 

Oh Dori, Nori I see mother. She's as beautiful as ever. Fili and Kili are yelling at me. They keep telling me it's time to go. I keep saying just a little more I promise. Haha. I seem to make promises I can't keep a lot now don't I?

They say it's okay now. I shouldn't of not been able to say it because they knew all along. They're sorry that they took it all from you, especially you Flora and Fiki. 

Thorin says that this is enough and I've stalled long enough. I must go now. I am so sorry to you all. 

I miss each and every one of you and can not wait for the day that each member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield may dine together. Don't let it be too soon now. 

Goodbye until we meet again in Mahal's Great Halls everyone. 

One last thing before I go, Gimli told me to learn how to say this so here it goes. 

I love you Gimli. 

I love you Gloin. 

I love you Bombur. 

I love you Dis. 

I love you Bofur. 

I love you Bori. 

I love you Copper. 

I love you so much Dori. 

I love you so much Nori. 

I love you so much Flora. 

I love you so much Fiki. 

I love you so much Dwalin. 

I love you all. 

Your friend, brother, father, husband,  
Ori

Dis put the letter down and looked around the table. She wondered when Nori had got out of his seat and moved to hold Dori. She wondered when Flora and Fiki curled up in Dwalin's lap and began to sob while their dad held them with tears in his eyes. She wondered when Bori and Copper pulled Bofur, Bombur, and Gloin together to sob as well. Most of all she wondered when Mahal became so heartless and cruel. 

She looked towards the doorway and felt her breath leave her body. She felt the tears run down her face and she covered her mouth. 

Thror, Thrain, Thorin, Frerin, Vili, Fili, Kili, Balin, Oin, Bifur, and Ori were all standing in the doorway watching them. Fili, Kili, and Ori all raised their fingers to their lips and went 'shh'. She nodded her head and covered her mouth. 

"We miss and love you all." They all said before disappearing. 

The words echoed in each of their heads and they sobbed harder. Not because they were sad but because they were happy they finally knew what happened to their loved ones. They were of course sad, but they were glad that they could go on each day now without the thought of 'what happened'. They were happy to know that when their time came they knew who was waiting for them in Mahal's Halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorry!!


End file.
